Episode 196
Tunggalian is the one hundred ninety-sixth episode overall and the forty-eighth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 19, 2017. Summary Pirena told Avria to return the Golden Hourglass to her, but Avria refused. Avria reactivated the portal, which recalled the time when Pirena was losing her life due to her violation of her contract with Ether. Avria ordered Pirena to cross the portal, to her death. Meanwhile in Etheria, Juvila was annoyed, but Odessa said it was not yet the time. She threw the arnis sticks back to Danaya, and they teleported away. Alena observed that the new enemies have the ivictus ability, just like them. Pirena tries to resist Avria's command, but slowly walks toward the portal. Avria laughs maniacally as Pirena approached the portal. Paopao and Muyak finally found Alena, Danaya and Ybrahim. Danaya doesn't sense the Herans anymore, so Ybrahim said they should follow Pirena and Avria. Avria was shot by blue energy bolts from behind her, from the gunblades of Ariana and Azulan or Manik. Manik wanted to kill Avria, but Pirena stopped him, reserving the feat for herself. Etherian soldiers arrived, and the Punjabwes were forced to deal with them instead. Running away from Etheria, Asval encounters Andora. He tells her that their cause has fallen, for Avria is wounded, and advised her to escape with him. Aquil finds them and attacks them. Avria wakes up, but Pirena suddenly attacks her with an energy blast that sends her halfway through the Portal of Time. Avria dropped the Golden Hourglass in the process, and Pirena picked it up. Pirena said she would send Avria back to the past, where she died during the Fall of Ancient Etheria. Avria pleads for her life, saying she would restore her daughter. Pirena said she already had the Golden Hourglass, so she doesn't need her anymore. Avria then offered to return the gems to her. Hagorn appears and stabs Pirena at the back, taking the Golden Hourglass from her. He approached Avria. Pirena asked Hagorn not to do it; Hagorn told her to keep quiet. Hagorn told Avria to give the gems to him, so he could assist her in fighting her enemies and save her. Pirena gets angry and blasts him with fire, but Hagorn counters it with the Bertud of Ether and knocks her out. Avria asked why she should trust Hagorn. He claimed that he hurt Pirena because they were the true allies. Avria takes out the Air and Soul Gems. Manik saw the two gems and alerted Azulan and Ariana about it, but they were all busy fighting the Etherian soldiers. Just when they were about to beat Aquil, the cursed marks of Asval and Andora became too painful for them. Aquil said it was the punishment of the gods for their sins, but before he hits Asval, they have already teleported away. Avria passed the two gems to Hagorn, and then asked him to help her. Hagorn grabbed her hand. He asked the Golden Hourglass to show him the past and the future. Avria asked what he is doing. Hagorn reminded Avria of his relativeMira who died on her orders, and wondered if she could survive the division of her body between two timelines. Hagorn released Avria's hand, causing her to disintegrate between the two timelines. But the Portal pulled the Golden Hourglass with it and deactivated itself, and Hagorn was unable to do anything. Azulan woke up Pirena while Ariana pointed her gun at Hagorn. Hagorn tells Pirena that they have avenged her daughter. Pirena asked where the gems are; Azulan said Hagorn had the gems. Pirena demanded the gems. Hagorn showed it to her, and Pirena reached out; but Hagorn was only bluffing, and laughed before teleporting away. Danaya, Alena, Ybrahim, Muyak, and Paopao appeared. Danaya asked Pirena where Avria is. Pirena said she had been slain by Hagorn. Ybrahim said it was good news. Alena asked where the gems were. Manik said the gems had been taken by Hagorn. Pirena apologized for not being able to do anything, for Hagorn got the gems from Avria. While Hagorn was looking at the two gems in his hands, Andora and Asval arrived. Andora asked why he had the gems, and Hagorn said the Diwatas had slain Avria. Andora tried to read his mind, but he blocks her power. Hagorn relates the death of Avria and the loss of the Golden Hourglass, but imputed the deed to Pirena. Asval tells Andora that they should not doubt Hagorn, now that Avria is gone they can only rely on each other. Andora asked how he was able to obtain the gems. Hagorn said he tried to save Avria; Pirena spared him as her father; and Avria gave the gems to him before her death. Hagorn said that with the two gems, they could fight the Diwatas and avenge Avria's death. Alena and Danaya returned to Etheria, to find Odessa and Juvila, only to fight Etherian soldiers. Aquil arrived and assisted them. Asval asked Hagorn how they could beat the Diwatas, who are greater in number. Hagorn reminds Asval of the two Herans who had been summoned from the past. Hathor and Etherian soldiers arrived, with Juvila and Odessa. Andora was glad to see them and was about to embrace them, but Juvila did not recognize her and asked who she is. Andora explained who she is and was glad to see them at the present time. Hagorn said they should unite against the Diwatas, Sapiryans and Hathors who did not side with them. Odessa recognized Hagorn as an enemy. Andora said Hagorn may have been an enemy in the past, but he is now an ally. Danaya asked if there are Etherian soldiers remaining there. Aquil said he saw none when he entered. Danaya said it is time to destroy the palace. Alena asked Aquil to leave them. Aquil stared at Danaya, who was looking at the other direction, before leaving. Alena said it is obvious that Aquil still loves Danaya, so she should not be too harsh to him. Danaya said they should now do what is necessary. Combining the power of the Earth and Water Gems, Danaya and Alena demolished the palace of Etheria. Ether watched the destruction of the palace from afar. Hagorn's party also saw the Fall of Etheria. Asval said he cannot believe that he will once again see the Fall of Etheria, for Avria already had the features and the power to defeat the Diwatas. Andora said her queen was still beaten by the Sang'gre sisters from the blood of Minea and Cassiopea, one of the greatest enemies of Etheria. Odessa said she had no choice but to give her allegiance to Hagorn. They kneel before them. Hagorn accepted their allegiance and tapped their shoulders with the Bertud of Ether. Hagorn laughs. In Lireo, Imaw, Mayca and Muros were gathered around a table in the Council Room of Lireo. Danaya, Ybrahim, Alena, Muyak, Paopao, Aquil, Azulan, Manik and Ariana arrived, and were hailed as heroes by Imaw. Mayca and Muros congratulated them. Imaw wonders where Pirena is. Azulan said Pirena went somewhere, and they should leave her alone for the moment. Paopao teased Azulan, who threatened to return him to the human world. Alena and Danaya smiled at each other. Pirena teleports to Capade and enters a tent, which turns out to be Mira's former tent. Pirena finds the Shield of Mira, and remembers her daughter. She weeps and apologized to Mira for not being able to save her for the second time. Pirena thinks that she had lost any chance of saving her, as the Golden Hourglass disappeared with Avria. Back in Lireo, Ybrahim, Mayca, Imaw, Hitano, Danaya, Muros, Alena and Manik were gathered in the Council Room. Ybrahim said Hagorn will certainly use the gems against them. Danaya ordered Hitano to spy on Hagorn, so he immediately leaves. Manik said the troubles are not yet over in Encantadia. Alena added that Devas is also in trouble, because they do not know yet what happened to Emre and Cassiopea. Cassiopea appears and released Emre. She tells him that she had captured Haliya. They were about to leave when Ether appeared and asked where they were going. Cassiopea refused to tell her. Ether blames Cassiopea and her Diwata kin for the Fall of Etheria and Avria. Ether asked them if the really believed that she would let them recover Devas also. She transforms into a snake and spits venom on Cassiopea, expressing her desire to end her dreams of becoming a Bathaluman. Ether spits her venom on Emre as well. Ether explained that her venom will gradually sap their energy, so that they would not be able to reach Devas. Cassiopea fires an energy blast, but Ether was already gone. Emre said they should fight Ether's curse, and reach Devas before they die. They walk. References